


Cygnet into Swan

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BlackSwan, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, sweet, child. She needs nothing but a mother's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cygnet into Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably awful(didn't put much effort into it) but I hope somebody likes it. Oh and Zelena doesn't exist and Cora has a heart but is anything but nice.

Back against a worn oak headboard, Cora presses the girl’s head closer to her bosom and encouragingly runs her fingers through corn-silken locks. “Go on, dear. Take as much as you need.” The girl hesitates just for a second longer before finally lowering her head. Cora’s eyelids slip shut as a pair of petal soft lips wrap around one of her nipples and begin to suckle.

****

“Good girl.” The older woman coos, her voice breather than before.

 

The girl’s warm mouth felt like heaven around her engorged breasts which are much more painful than she recalled them being when she’d given birth to Regina. Of course, though, back then she simply dried her milk with a spell rather than nursed-men detested sagging breasts after all. Now, however, she realizes that perhaps things would have turned out differently if she’d only nursed Regina herself instead of letting her daughter be reared on the weak swill of peasants.

 

No matter, what was done can be erased if given the chance.

 

Case in point, this girl currently suckling upon her teat as if her life depended upon it.

* * *

****

When she first ran into Emma Swan within Storybrooke she’d seen something in those eyes. A kind of haunted yet longing look that reminded her of someone. Someone, she couldn't place so she let curiosity take over and for days afterward, Cora watched the blonde from the shadows, observing and noting, every detail about her. At first, she found the girl’s behavior rather crass; full of false bravado and Charming hardheadedness but as time went on she noticed something.

 

And that was that, Emma did not act that way all the time. In fact, the only the blonde ever acted like that was in front of the bane of her daughter’s existence, the royal twit, the seed of Leopold, the girl’s own mother; Queen Snow.  

****

Needless to say it didn’t take long upon that realization for the penny to finally drop. 

 

The poor dear was starved. Oh, not for food or water. No, the hunger that shown so deep within her eyes was for love.  A mother’s love to be exact and Snow, the air headed twit, was completely oblivious to the fact.

 

It was not at all surprising, really, for Cora knew that the only reason Snow kept the girl around was to be her glorified watch dog. A beast that could be called upon with a mere snap of the fingers when/if needed but little did the White Queen know of the true power that lay dormant just beneath the surface of her first born. Nobody knew, all except for Cora that is. But it wasn’t until the Charmings announced that they were expecting their second child in midst of the girl’s very own name day celebration that Cora made the spontaneous decision to take the girl under her wing.

****

_She waited patiently until the crowd, with their bellies full of alcohol and cake, finally dispersed before she slipped into the night to track the girl down. It took her quite a bit longer than thought but she found Emma in the Sheriff's office, curled into a tiny ball underneath the office desk with enormous hot tears trickling down her cheeks._

_**** _

_Cora lowered herself onto bended knees. “Found you.”_

_**** _

_At the sound of her voice, watery sea-eyes peeked over denim clad knees and widened._

_**** _

_The older woman smiled warmly, hoping it would be enough to disarm the girl. “Don’t be frightened, dear child.” She reached out towards the girl only to have her whimper and back farther away into the corner. Most people would have taken the hint and left the girl in peace but Cora knew better. Emma didn’t want to be alone in that moment-just the opposite in fact-so she began sooth her with words only a mother would use to console a child._

_**** _

_It took a bit of more coaxing but the girl timid as a mouse crawled out of her ‘hiding place’ and into older woman’s open arms where she all but buried herself away from the cruel, cruel, world. Poor, sweet, child. Cora sighed deeply, breathing in the combined scent of leather and cinnamon that she’d soon grow accustomed to._

_**** _ ****

* * *

****

In the beginning even as the girl laid curled within her arms, Cora thought that taming her would prove to be a difficult task but afterwards as the weeks dragged onward she was pleasantly surprised when all it took was some cooing, a few caresses, and eventually a couple of tight lingering hugs to finally achieve the once thought impossible. 

 

To have a daughter that was inside and out, forever and always, completely hers.  

****

It was something she’d once hoped to accomplish with Regina yet in the end had royally failed. Too much of the whip and not enough of the carrot as her own mother used to say. She would not make that mistake twice. Not with this little swan. No, she was meant to soar high and fearless above her enemies as they lay sprawled out across the earth gurgling out their last breaths not be bound to this godsforsaken land with her wings clipped. Just as her daughter was meant to be a mighty lioness instead of a spitting disgruntled kitten. Such a terrible waste but one she knew now was mostly her own fault. She should have held on tighter to Regina, cuddled, coddled, perhaps even spoiled her a bit. Well, no matter she knew where the swan flew the lioness was sure to follow given time and she’ll eventually have her second chance with Regina.

****  
****

A second one she would not waste.

****

“Mama.”  Came a whimper, drawing the woman’s attention back to the present. She looks down and finds a pair of innocent sea-green eyes staring back at her curiously. Cora smiles warmly back. “It’s alright, my little swan. I’m here. Mother’s here.” She presses Emma’s head back down and groans when the warm mouth latches on immediately.

****

The girl’s future was of the brightest of darkness but for now she needed to be nurtured like a newly hatched cygnet to become swan she was meant to be.

 

Sighing contently she leans back and closes her eyes, fully enjoying the sensations. ** **  
****

****  
  
****  

 

**  
**  



End file.
